In Favor of the Morning Star
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: Das Medium schüttelte den Kopf:  Du musst ein Kind für mich finden - ein ganz spezielles Kind." - Alastair lächelte sardonisch.  Was du suchst findest du in Lawrence, Kansas." Der Anfang vom Ende... Alle Staffeln; dark!Dean; Demonic SPN; AU; Go Team Hell
1. Chapter 1

Titel: **„In Favor of the Morning Star"**

Kapitel: **In the Beginning, there was a Church...**

Status: **WIP**; **Prolog Teil 1; Teil 1 von ?**

Word Count: **1488**

Disclaimer: Alles rund um SPN gehört dem Mastermind Eric Kripke – ich spiele nur mal mit seinen Jungs und lasse sie später wieder frei, ganz ehrlich!

Genre: AU/AT, Horror/Dark

Warnung: **Spoiler** für alle, die nicht wissen, worin Azazel's Masterplan bestand (und wer den Auftrag dafür gegeben hat)... Außerdem: diese FF wird nur SELTEN geupdated werden... Sorry! Aber ihr seid gewarnt...

Kommentar: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R&R please!

Kloster St. Mary's - Illchester, Maryland (1972)

Dämmerlicht fiel durch die weit geöffneten Holztüren des Klosters und stahl dem Mosaikbild von der Jungfrau Maria die Farben. Pater Michael ging langsam von einem Kandelaber zum nächsten und zündete die weißen Kerzen an. Flackernd erhellte ihr goldener Schein den Altar.

Eine Windböe fegte plötzlich durch den Eingang, wirbelte tote Herbstblätter herein und trieb sie über den dicken Teppich. Die kleinen Flammen tanzten wild an den Dochten und erloschen; dünne Fahnen aus Qualm stiegen empor.

Irritiert hielt Pater Michael inne und lauschte - ein Summen lag in der Luft. Hinter seinen dicken Brillengläsern kniff er die Augen zusammen und suchte seine Umgebung nach dessen Ursprung ab.

Doch im Halbdunkel konnte er kaum noch die Kirchenbänke ausmachen... Es klang wie ein Bienenschwarm, wütend brummend und sirrend, mal lauter, mal leiser. Seine steifen Finger fummelten mit dem Stabfeuerzeug, doch sie waren feucht und glitten wiederholt von dem kleinen Knopf.

Schweiß rann ihm die Schläfe hinunter -

Die Kerzen auf dem Altar flammten auf, loderten so hell, dass das Wachs in Strömen lief. Pater Michaels Kopf ruckte herum und er stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus.

Es war sein letzter Laut auf Erden.

Das Summen hüllte ihn ein und schwarzer Rauch kroch in seinen Mund, seine Nase, füllte seine Lungen und jede seiner Zellen.

Pater Michael, die gute Seele des Klosters, hielt die morgendliche Messe ab. Andächtig lauschten die dreizehn Nonnen seiner Predigt.

„Vater unser der Du bist im... Himmel. Geheiligt werde... Dein Name. Dein Reich komme... wie im Himmel... so auch hier... auf Erden." Lächelnd drehte er sich den Kirchenbänken zu und folgte dem Gang gemessenen Schrittes.

Sein faltiges Gesicht verdüsterte sich: „Welch wahre Worte, Schwestern... Aber manchmal verzweifeln wir und wissen nicht, wo wir unseren Schöpfer finden können. In der letzten Zeit hatte ich wahrlich das Gefühl, mich auf einer langen Wanderschaft zu befinden. Dürstend nach Wissen und... Erleuchtung," er nickte bedächtig den jungen Novizinnen zu, die leise im Hintergrund tuschelten.

Am einzigen Zugang angelangt schloss er die breiten Flügeltüren, die leise über den Steinboden schabten. Unbemerkt drehte er den altmodischen Eisenschlüssel zweimal im Schloss und ließ ihn in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Pater Michael machte zufrieden kehrt.

„Ja, ich suche nach unserem Vater."

Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, laut genug, dass die Nonnen zusammenzuckten.

„Nun, nicht UNSER Vater. _Meinen_ Vater. Er ist im Knast, müsst ihr wissen. EUER Vater hat ihn dort eingebuchtet."

Ein verwirrtes Raunen ging durch die Schwestern und aller Augen ruhten auf dem vom Alter gebeugten Mann, dessen Stimme so unvermittelt an Kraft gewonnen - und dessen Worte genauso plötzlich ihren Sinn verloren hatten.

„Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben. Doch stark im Glauben zu sein zahlt sich aus," Pater Michael lachte leise in sich hinein. „Hier ist sie, die Tür zu seinem Käfig. Genau hier, in einem verdammten Kloster. Der alte Mann da oben hat wirklich Sinn für Humor."

Eine der Nonnen tauschte hilflose Blicke mit ihren Schwestern und stand langsam auf: „Pater?" Ihr Tonfall war betont sanft und beruhigend. Zögerlich streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus.

Er wirbelte behende herum: „Halt's Maul, kleine Schlampe!" Seine harschen Worte ließen sie wie getroffen zurück taumeln. Mit weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen starrte sie ihn an, zu keinem Gedanken fähig. Ihr Mund bewegte sich lautlos.

Er lächelte breit, zufrieden wie sich die kleine Herde instinktiv vor ihm zusammen kauerte.

„Andererseits macht es natürlich Sinn, nicht wahr? Die Leute vergessen nur zu gerne, das mein Vater ein Engel ist. Oder war. Ich meine - vielleicht stolperte irgend so ein Bastard über diesen Ort, spürte die heilige Aura und dachte sich 'Das ist DER Platz für eine Nonnenfabrik'. Nette Idee - falscher Engel."

Pater Michael lachte laut, seine Stimme schrill vor Entzücken. Seine braunen Augen färbten sich gelb als er einen langen, rituellen Dolch vom Altar nahm: „Also - wenn ihr ein letztes Gebet sprechen wollt... Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt."

Ein paar Nonnen beteten.

Andere erstarrten wie schwarzweiße Rehe im Scheinwerferlicht.

Die Novizinnen rannten zur Tür und trommelten sich ihre Fingerknöchel am harten Eichenholz blutig.

...

„Hilfe! Oh Gott - helft uns!"

...

Am Ende herrschte Stille.

...

Bis zum Ende dauerte es Stunden.

Blut tropfte vom Chorgestühl, rann die Wände hinab, verschmierte die Bogenfenster. Es sickerte in den Teppich und lag als roter Sprühnebeln in der Luft.

Die Überreste der Nonnen waren überall. Verrenkte Körper, ausgerissene Gliedmaßen, Stoff- und Fleischfetzen... Sie lagen zwischen den Kirchenbänken und hingen von den Ketten, die den riesigen Kronleuchter hielten.

Ein höllisches Dekor,- für eine Kirche auf geweihtem Boden.

Die Schwester mit den wunderschönen blauen Augen jedoch befand sich nicht dort oder bei dem Hügel aus kalten Körpern vor der Tür. Sie hing statt dem Bildnis Jesus Christus an das große Holzkreuz genagelt - kopfüber, das wächserne Gesicht Azazel zugewandt.

Zufrieden betrachtete der Dämon sein Werk. Es hatte ihn Stunden gekostet, die uralten Symbole in verschlungenen Blutlinien um den Altar zu ziehen. Sie in die weiche Haut der Frau zu ritzen war viel angenehmer - solange sie geschrien hatte, mit ihrer glockenhellen Sopranstimme.

Ein schwarzes Halleluja... doch die Ekstase des Tötens verflog rasch.

Das Ritual war vollendet - und doch spürte er keine subtile Veränderung in der Atmosphäre um sich herum. Etwas fehlte.

In seiner Jahrtausende währenden Existenz hatte Azazel niemals an der Wahrheit seiner Schöpfung gezweifelt. Sein Vater IST – auch ohne einen Beweis...

Ah ja – ein Glaubensbekenntnis. Natürlich. Wie unbedacht von ihm.

Azazel fiel vor der gegeißelten Nonne auf die Knie und faltete die Hände, bereit zum ersten Gebet seines Lebens: „Vater... Ich bin nicht wirklich der Sonntagsmessetyp. Aber ich habe dir das Opfer dargebracht, dreizehn Pinguine mit kleinem Bonus... Also - kannst du mich hören?"

Die Temperatur fiel abrupt in dem Kloster. Ein leichter Windzug stieg vom blutigen Altar empor, wand sich wie eine Rauchfahne sichtbar um das umgedrehte Kreuz. Azazel entblößte mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen seine gelben Zähne.

Eine Frostschicht legte sich über die Nonne, vereiste ihre Füße und wanderte langsam auf ihren Kopf zu. Die Tote schnappte nach Luft: „Ich bin hier, mein Kind."

Azazel hielt nun doch etwas mehr ernst und... Demut... für angebracht: „Es ist gut endlich deine Stimme zu hören, Vater. Ich suche dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit... Die anderen haben ihren Glauben an dich verloren. Aber ich bin hier."

Amüsiertes Gelächter hallte dunkel durch das Kloster: „Sei nicht so eingebildet."

Azazel fuhr herum - und zurück, als er das Wesen in seiner menschlichen Hülle erkannte; ein junger Mann, der sich über seine Handarbeit beugte: „Alastair."

Mit spitzen Fingern tastete der weißäugige Dämon prüfend über eine Schnittwunde und zerrieb das klebrig gewordene Blut an seiner Jeans. Mit lässigen Schritten ging er zum Altar und grinste: „Sehr nachlässige Arbeit... Aber von einem Schüler wie dir habe ich nichts anderes erwartet, Azazel."

Bevor der reagieren konnte, wandte Alastair sich mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung an das Medium: „Ich habe alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, Vater."

Das Gesicht der Frau verzog sich zur klaffenden Parodie eines Lächelns: „Sehr gut, mein Kind. Doch auch Azazel hat seine Sache gut gemacht."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Azazel's starrte Alastair wütend an. „Wenn du unseren Vater gefunden hast -"

„Alastair hat eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen - genau wie du. Genau wie Lilith."

„Lilith? Sie verrottet schon seit Jahrtausenden in der Hölle."

Das Medium schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Sie ist es, die die Siegel brechen muss. Es wird deine Aufgabe sein, sie zu befreien. Und du musst ein Kind für mich finden - ein ganz spezielles Kind."

Azazel hatte Tausende Fragen, doch er schwieg. Sein Vater hatte einen Plan – und das sollte ihm für den Moment genügen. Er nickte zögernd: „Wie du befiehlst, mein Vater. - Doch sag mir: Was für ein Kind?"

Alastair zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Ein Bannzettel mit Millionen von winzigen Symbolen wand sich um ein Glasfläschchen. Er hielt es Azazel hin, der es ehrfürchtig entgegen nahm. Die Aura um das Gefäß war unverwechselbar.

Fasziniert hielt er es ins Licht: durch die Papierschichten schimmerte eine goldene Flüssigkeit.

„Finde die Blutlinie von Kain und Abel. Begünstige die Empfängnis eines Kindes aus dieser Verbindung. Taufe es im Namen deines Blutes. Wiederhole dies mit all den Nachkommen der alten Stämme. Finde - erschaffe - mir ein ganz spezielles Kind," wies ihn das Medium mit hohler Stimme an, seine Haut färbte sich langsam schwarz.

Die Wirkung des Rituals ließ nach, das vergossene Blut verlor an Macht.

„Vater!" riefen beide Dämonen fast flehend, erfüllt von einem Verlust, den ihre Art nicht kennen und erst recht nicht spüren sollte.

Doch so war die Natur ihrer Verbindung...

„Folge Alastair's Weisung bezüglich der Phiole. Jedem ist seine eigene Aufgabe bestimmt," presste die Frau mahnend hervor. Mit einem Seufzen erstarrte der Körper vollends zu Eis und verweste, bis nur ein Skelett in der durchsichtigen Hülle übrigblieb.

Sie tauschten einen langen, skeptischen Blick.

„Das macht mich zu deinem Folterknecht, huh, mein alter 'Meister'?"

Alastair lächelte sardonisch: „Was du suchst findest du in Lawrence, Kansas. Und was die Phiole angeht..."

tbc...

R&R please! Negative, konstruktive Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

4


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: **„In Favor of the Morning Star"**

Status: **WIP; Prolog Part 2**

Word Count: **1903**

Disclaimer: siehe Part 1

Rating: **T +**

Warnung: das Übliche für Team Hell Fans^^

Kommentar: R&R please! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Prologue II: In the Beginning, there was a Woman on Fire...

02. November 1983 - Lawrence, Kansas

Sechs Monate, seit sie ihn das erste Mal im Arm gehalten und vergöttert hatte - doch sie würde dieses Anblicks niemals müde werden. Lächelnd beugte sich Mary Winchester über das Gitterbettchen ihres jüngsten Sohnes: „Gute Nacht, mein Schatz." Darauf bedacht den kleinen Racker nicht zu wecken, küsste sie Sam vorsichtig auf die Stirn.

Ein greller Blitz erhellte das Kinderzimmer, zuckte über Möbel und Spielzeug. Donner folgte Sekunden später, vibrierte durch das Fundament des Hauses. Mary fuhr zusammen und wandte dem Fenster fröstelnd den Rücken zu.

Ein Schemen lehnte lässig im Türrahmen: „Hey - wo ist Dean?"

„Im Bett. Er ist gerade wieder in seiner 'Ich kann meinen kleinen Bruder nicht ausstehen' - Phase." Mary brachte eine beeindruckende Nachahmung von Dean's Schmollmund zustande und lachte leise, als John die Augen verdrehte. „Aber wir wissen ja beide, dass darauf 'Ich bin vernarrt in Sammy' folgt."

Johns Lächeln hatte etwas gequältes. Mary nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie beruhigend: „Er ist 4 Jahre alt, John. Das ist völlig normal - und ich glaube, er ist sowieso einfach nur gerissen..." „Was meinst du?"

„Nun - Dean liebt Eiscreme. Und ein gewisser Jemand hält Bestechung für eine probate Erziehungsmethode...," Mary warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, während sie das Nachtlicht anknipste und dem Mobile einen sanften Stoß gab. Die ersten, hellen Töne eines Schlafliedes kämpften gegen den draußen tobenden Sturm an.

John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf: „Wer würde denn so etwas tun?"

Sie musste zugeben, sein entrüsteter Ton klang beinahe überzeugend und lachte leise: „Die üblichen Verdächtigen in diesem Haus." Mary machte das Licht aus und schubste ihren Mann mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Flur. „Träum was schönes, Sammy."

Ein starker Arm wand sich um ihre Taille und zog sie weg vom Kinderzimmer. „Gute Nacht, Sam."

BREAK

Der leuchtende Mond in der Steckdose war die letzte Lichtquelle im Zimmer. Alles jenseits davon lag in tiefen, drückenden Schatten.

„Heute Nacht ist es endlich soweit. Und, ah - der große Meister versauert hier auf Daddys Befehl, als Babysitter... Wie fühlt sich das an, wenn man den menschlichen Gestank gar nicht mehr los wird?" Es war schwer zu sagen ob die körperlose Stimme grausam spöttisch oder doch eher seltsam mitleidig klang.

„Sie schlafen jetzt beide." Keine Antwort, eine sachliche Feststellung.

Ein verächtliches Schnauben und dann schwand ein Teil der erstickenden Präsens und nahm etwas von der Dunkelheit mit sich.

BREAK

Das Schlaflied war längst verstummt, doch als die Clowns des Mobiles sich wild im plötzlichen Windhauch drehten, ertönten ein paar zittrige Noten. Sie erstarben zusammen mit dem Ticken der Wanduhr.

Nichts anderes war zu hören als das Rascheln der Blätter im Sturm und das Kratzen von dünnen Zweigen an der Fensterscheibe.

Unruhig wand sich Sam in seinem Strampelanzug hin und her, knautschte sein Gesichtchen zu einer skeptischen Miene. Seine riesigen Augen, noch absolut babyblau, starrten fasziniert auf den Schemen, der wie aus dem Nichts an seinem Bettchen stand. Glucksend streckte er seine Ärmchen aus und patschte mit geballten kleinen Fäusten in die Luft.

Azazel's gelbe Augen leuchteten auf, als er breit lächelnd seine weißen, spitzen Zähne entblößte. Die Geste hatte nichts freundliches. Der Dolch in seiner Hand weckte einfach nur... süße Erinnerungen. An eine Kirche voller Blut und toter Nonnen, an Schreie, wie Musik in den Ohren.

Die leicht gebogene Spitze drang tief ins weiche Fleisch seiner Hülle, ritzte eine dünne Linie. Schnell sammelte sich schwarze Flüssigkeit in seiner Handfläche, verströmte den vertrauten Geruch nach Blut und Schwefel...

_Heimat_.

Azazel ließ die Wunde heilen und das dunkle... _Taufwasser_ zäher werden. Erst dann ballte er die Hand zur Faust und ließ die Flüssigkeit seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger hinablaufen. Ein dicker Tropfen sammelte sich an der Kuppe, bis er endlich der Schwerkraft gehorchte und in den Mund des quietschenden Babys fiel. Klein-Sammy schluckte gierig.

Verspätet, wie es bei ganz kleinen Kindern der Fall war, erkannte er den bitteren Geschmack und fing prompt an, zu weinen...

BREAK

Mary warf sich unruhig hin und her in ihrem warmen Bett. Albträume hielten sie in ihrem Klammergriff. Ein lautes Knacken riss sie aus dem Schlaf.

Sechs Monate Konditionierung zeigten ihre Wirkung: Sofort warf sie ihre Decke zur Seite und griff nach dem Babyfon auf ihrem Nachttisch. Statik war alles, was sie hören konnte. Stirn runzelnd drehte sie am Regler und überprüfte die Batterien. Ohne Erfolg. Da sie ohnehin wach war, würde sie schnell nach Sam sehen und dann das Ersatzgerät raus suchen.

John war gerne auf alles vorbereitet. Mary schnaubte, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und schlüpfte in ihre pinken Pantoffeln. Wenn es nach ihm ginge würden sie technische Gerätschaften nur noch paarweise kaufen.

Der dicke Teppichboden schluckte das Geräusch ihrer Schritte, als sie bis zum Ende des Flurs tappte. Mary rieb sich schaudernd die Arme - irgend etwas an der Stille im ersten Stock war zu erdrückend...

Alte Instinkte rissen sie aus ihrem Halbschlaf, als die Lichter zu flackern begannen.

Sie rannte die letzten Meter. Die Tür war offen und - ein Mann beugte sich über Sam's Bettchen. Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu, seine Augen gelbe Punkte im Dunklen.

„Oh Gott! Sammy -" Etwas unsichtbares packte sie. „John!"

Mary wurde so hart nach vorne gerissen, dass ihr Schrei in einem Stöhnen erstickte.

Das Knallen der Tür war endgültig.

BREAK

Warm.

Ihm war ganz warm in diesem Licht. Es war hell, überall um ihn herum - und so friedlich. Wie Sommer und Sonne, auf dem Rücken im Gras liegen und zum blauen Himmel schauen.

Er mochte diesen Traum.

„Wach auf, Dean. Heute ist die Nacht...," flüsterte eine tiefe Stimme.

Sie war ganz nah und doch weit weg, freundlich und - traurig?

Keuchend fuhr Dean hoch in seinem Bett.

BREAK

Panzergranaten schlugen dröhnend in die feindlichen Stellungen und rissen John aus dem Schlaf. Einen Moment lang starrte er blicklos auf die Mattscheibe, doch ein Poltern aus dem ersten Stock machte ihn endgültig wach.

„Mary?" John setzte sich im Sessel auf und lauschte angespannt, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt; doch alles blieb still. Er fischte die Fernbedienung vom Boden und schaltete den Kriegsfilm stumm.

Die Lampen in der Vitrine flackerten mehrmals, als draußen schwerer Donner grollte. Der Fernseher ging mit einem dumpfen „zipp" aus. John stand auf, reckte sich, bis seine Knochen knackten und löschte das Licht. Dieser Fingerzeig war so gut wie jeder andere. Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.

Als er die Treppe hoch kam, zog ihn ein laut giggelndes Quietschen zu Sam's Kinderzimmer. Mit einem breiten Lächeln öffnete er die Tür, den Blick sofort wie magisch angezogen auf das Bettchen gerichtet, in dem sich der kleine Wurm wand. Er brabbelte, als er das vertraute Gesicht sah. „Hey Sammy, warum so aufgedreht, Sportsfreund?"

John beugte sich hinunter, um den Kleinen vorsichtig auf die Arme zu nehmen. Normalerweise schlief er schnell wieder ein, wenn man nur etwas mit ihm hin und her ging.

Doch in dem Moment fiel etwas auf seine ausgestreckte Hand.

Ein roter Tropfen, dann noch einer... Stirn runzelnd sah er hoch: „Was zum -"

Mary. Über ihm. An der Decke.

Wie ein aufgespießter Schmetterling. An die Zimmerdecke gepresst.

Arme und Beine grotesk verrenkt.

Das weiße Nachthemd liegt eng an dem schlanken Körper.

Ein roter Fleck, der Stoff durchtränkt.

Die blonden Haare eine goldene Aura um ihr Gesicht; Augen und Mund weit aufgerissen.

Panik, Entsetzen, Schmerz...

Blut.

Ihr _Blut_ tropft warm auf seine Stirn...

Es ist nicht real!

John stolperte zurück, das Bild ein Schlag mit betäubender Wucht. Instinktiv klammerte er sich an dem Gitterbett hinter sich fest. „Nein! Mary!"

Hinter ihrem Körper explodiert ein Flammenmeer, züngelt in Wellen über die Decke, frisst sich in den Baumwollstoff, ihr Haar - ihr Fleisch...

Der Geruch von faulen Eiern breitet sich aus, vermischt mit...

Sammy schreit und weint, das zittrige Stimmchen schrill.

John kann wieder denken, genug, um seinen kleinen Sohn samt Decke zu packen. Schützend, gegen die Flammen, die Hitze, hält er es nahe an seiner Brust und rennt auf den Flur.

Nur weg von - aber es ist _Mary_!

„Dad!" Dean steht im Schlafanzug am Treppenabsatz. Seine grünen Augen beobachten verwirrt den Rauch, der aus dem Kinderzimmer quillt.

John drückt ihm ohne zu zögern das kleine Bündel in die Arme: „Dean, nimm Sammy und bring ihn nach draußen, so schnell du kannst!" Sein Sohn ist wie erstarrt; er gibt ihm einen kleinen Schubs: „Na los, lauf!" Ungeschickt presst Dean seinen kleinen Bruder an sich und läuft die Treppe hinunter, so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen.

John macht kehrt, doch er kommt nicht mal mehr in die Nähe der Türschwelle. Hitze und Flammen schlagen ihm entgegen. Stoffkaninchen und Bilderbücher brennen, das Bett, die Möbel, die Gardinen, knisternd und knackend verschlungen. Der Teppich zu seinen Füßen verkohlt zu einer stinkenden Matte aus geschmolzenen Fasern.

Für eine Sekunde hätte John geschworen, einen Schemen zu sehen, hochgewachsen, schlank, neben dem Fenster -

Doch Mary, schwarz, sein blonder Engel - fällt von der Decke...

„Oh Gott! Mary! Nein!"

Ein Windstoß aus dem Nichts schmettert ihn weg von der Tür, zurück in den Flur. Klirrend geht das Porträt von Marys Eltern zu Bruch, als er gegen die Wand prallt und benommen liegen bleibt.

BREAK

Dean rennt so schnell er kann aus dem Haus, getrieben von den Worten seines Vaters, den Flammen, dem warnenden Wispern - und den _Schreien_...

Keuchend hält er auf dem feuchten Rasen an, nur, um kurz Luft zu holen. Sammy droht, aus seinem Griff zu rutschen und er packt fester zu.

Nicht zu doll; mit Babys muss man vorsichtig sein...

Etwas knackt laut, fast wie der Teller von heute morgen. Es ist das Fenster hoch über ihm, hinter dem es orangerot flackert. Dort bewegt sich etwas, im Feuer.

_Es_ schaut, ist zu nah...

Dean's Hände sind nass, verlieren den Halt und Sammy wird schwerer. Schnell läuft er weiter, bis zur Straße. Wie er es gelernt hat schaut er nach rechts und links, bevor er hinüber läuft. Es kommt kein Auto, kein Scheinwerfer im Dunkeln, aber die Nachbarn stehen vor den Türen; rennen herbei.

Eine Sirene heult und kommt näher, als Dean sich vorsichtig auf die Bordsteinkante setzt und Sammy sicher auf den Schoß nimmt. Er sieht, wie sein Vater aus dem Haus gestürzt kommt, verfolgt vom Qualm und hört die Panik in seiner Stimme: „Dean! Sammy!"

„Daddy!" Dean's helle Stimme übertönt den Lärm und er winkt mit seiner freien Hand, erleichtert, das Daddy zurückgekommen ist.

Starke Arme ziehen ihn in eine Bärenumarmung, doch Dean sieht nur Feuer...

BREAK

Überall wimmelt es vor Uniformierten.

Die Feuerwehr bemüht sich seit einer Dreiviertelstunde vergeblich, die Flammen einzudämmen. Ein zweiter Löschzug wurde angefordert und die Polizei muss das Gebiet absperren, als sich immer mehr Schaulustige einfinden.

Nachdem seine Jungs und er kurz im Krankenwagen untersucht wurden, hatten sich auch schon die Aasgeier mit ihren Mikrophonen und Videokameras auf sie gestürzt.

In dem Chaos ist die Motorhaube des Impala die einzige Rückzugsmöglichkeit. Alles, was von seiner Familie, seinem Leben, übrig geblieben ist, hält er fest in seinen Armen.

John muss hinsehen, in Sammys kleines Gesichtchen und Dean's weit aufgerissene Augen, denn er kann ihre Körper nicht spüren. Alles ist taub und dumpf.

Zu weit weg. Nicht real.

Doch da war _etwas_ in den Flammen. Er weiß, was er gesehen hat. Und dieses Wissen ist eisige Gewissheit. Was es auch war, es hatte ihm Mary genommen, seinen Jungs die Mutter...

Und er wird es finden - und jagen...

Bis zum Tod.

tbc

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

6


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: **„In Favor of the Morning Star"**

Status: **WIP; Interlude 1**

Word Count: **395**

Disclaimer: siehe Part 1

Rating: **T +**

Warnung: das Übliche für Team Hell Fans^^

Kommentar: R&R please! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Interlude: To Set it in Motion, a Call

01. November 2005 – „Rosy" Diner

Dean verschlang mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen den Rest von seinem Double Cheeseburger mit Extra Bacon.

Kaum hatte er sich entspannt zurückgelehnt - so sehr man das kann, wenn man auf hartem Plastik sitzt – röhrte auch schon AC/DC aus seiner Jackentasche. Mit zwei spitzen Fingern fischte er sein Handy heraus. Dean machte sich nicht die Mühe aufs Display zu sehen, bevor er den Anruf entgegen nahm. Er war aus Prinzip nicht gerade freigiebig mit seiner Nummer.

„Ja?" Das laute Geräusch, mit dem er den letzten Rest der Cola durch den Strohhalm saugte, sprach Bände, wie _interessiert_ er gerade an einem Gespräch war.

„Hallo Dean."

Dean verdrehte die Augen; er kannte diesen Tonfall: „Was willst du dieses Mal? Dad ist verschwunden, ich hab keine Zeit." „Genau deswegen rufe ich an." „Oh?"

„So ein Roadtrip ganz alleine - wo bleibt da der Spaß? Warum nimmst du nicht deinen kleinen Bruder mit?"

Dean runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Um etwas Zeit zu schinden klemmte er sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter; wischte die Ketchupreste und Fettspuren an der Serviette ab. Als geknüllter weißer Ball landete sie auf dem Plastiktisch. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass ich gut ohne Sammy klar komme... Warte... - was passiert in Palo Alto?" „Ein kleines Feuerwerk für Sam."

Dean schnappte sich ein übrig gebliebenes Pommes frites und knabberte abwesend daran herum. Zu viel Salz. „Dann wird er den jagen, der die Lunte anzündet, könnt ich mir vorstellen." „Sehr gut, Dean."

Wow. Das Kompliment entlockte ihm doch glatt ein Schnauben! „Wozu?"

„Das gehört alles zum großen Masterplan, Dean. Hab Geduld." „Sam und ich... Wir hatten einen ziemlich großen Streit, vor zwei Jahren."

„Du hast nur zwischen den Fronten gestanden, Dean. Und dein Bruder vermisst dich. Er wird dich begleiten, wenn du nur deinen Kopf benutzt."

Dean hatte schon seine Brieftasche in der Hand und ein paar Dollar unter sein giftgrünes Tablett geklemmt. Lässig wich er Familien mit kleinen Kindern und der grauen Maus aus, die ihn bedient hatte. „Ich kann gegen Mitternacht dort sein. Reicht dir das?"

„Völlig." Mit einem Klicken wurde die Verbindung gekappt.

Die Tür des überfüllten Diners fiel quietschend hinter ihm ins Schloss. Sein Schmuckstück war nur wenige Meter entfernt geparkt und wenn er ein bisschen mit dem Tempolimit flirtete, schaffte er es vielleicht sogar schneller...

tbc...

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

2


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: **„In Favor of the Morning Star"**

Status: **WIP; Chapter 01; Part 01**

Word Count: **5320**

Disclaimer: siehe Part 1

Rating: **T +**

Warnung: das Übliche für Team Hell Fans^^

Kommentar: R&R please! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Chapter 01: The Lady in White, the Girl in Red (Part 1)

02. November 2005 - Palo Alto; Sitz der Stanford Universität

Der Appartementblock für Studenten lag still da, wie ausgestorben.

Dean hatte laut wummernde Musik und halb besoffene Studenten erwartet, die ihn im Treppenhaus anrempelten... Vielleicht war das Leben an der Uni doch langweiliger, als er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

Nicht, dass es für ihn eine Rolle spielte. Das hier war Sam's Reich. Er war es, der sich an dieses trügerische Stück Realität klammerte. Da war es kein Wunder, dass _sie_ langsam die Geduld mit ihm verloren...

Dean wusste das es nicht leicht werden würde, ihn von der Uni wegzulocken. Und wenn er ihn dann soweit hatte, hatte er den Kleinen wieder am Hals und das Versteckspiel, die Schauspielerei, ging von vorne los. Zwei glorreiche Jahre Funkstille und nur ein Anruf war nötig, damit sie endete und alles einstürzte, wie ein Kartenhaus. Manchmal war sein Leben einfach nur scheiße.

Doch er würde das Beste daraus machen, so wie immer.

Oben angekommen trommelte Dean mit dem Fingerknöchel gegen die rechte Wohnungstür. Im Stakkatorhythmus. Um kurz nach Mitternacht. Wie erhofft fiel drinnen etwas polternd zu Boden und jemand fluchte unterdrückt, bevor sich schnelle Schritte näherten.

„Hey Brady, hast du eine Ahnung wie spät es ist?" Sam riss die Tür auf und präsentierte Dean nicht nur peinliche Comic-Boxershorts, sondern auch Zickengesicht # 7 („Angepisst und gefährlich"). Da fühlte man sich doch gleich wieder wie zu Hause.

„Dean?" Sam blinzelte heftig durch seine Ponyfransen, als traue er seinen Augen nicht.

„Hi Sammy," Dean grinste, als der eine Grimasse zog. „Sei froh, dass ich nicht bei dir eingestiegen bin. Ich hielt klopfen für höflicher. Ich meine - wo es doch schon _so_ _spät_ ist."

„Wow, ich bin beeindruckt. Du bist in den zwei Jahren ja richtig erwachsen geworden."

„Sorry, Sarkasmus ist reine Zeitverschwendung," Dean zuckte lässig die Achseln und nickte in Richtung der halb geöffneten Tür. „Darf ich reinkommen? Wir müssen reden."

Sam schien versucht, ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen, wandte dann aber verlegen den Blick ab. Unbewusst packte er die Klinke so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. „Dean -"

Eine Stimme aus dem Inneren der Wohnung fiel ihm ins Wort: „Sam, ist es Brady?" Eine hübsche, kurvenreiche Blondine kam um die Ecke. Nur mit blauen Hotpants und T-Shirt bekleidet zwängte sie sich an Sammy vorbei. „Wieso säufst du - oh," sie stoppte ihre Standpauke abrupt und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Sam legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um sie: „Jess - das ist Dean. Dean, dass ist meine Freundin. Jessica Moore."

Das war also die Kleine. Wirklich schade drum. Dean nickte ihr freundlich zu: „Hi Jessica."

Sie nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und lächelte strahlend; sie hatte einen ziemlich festen Griff. „Warte mal. DER Dean? Wie in _großer Bruder_ Dean?"

Dean packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf: „Ganz genau der. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns drinnen unterhalten? Ich meine... auf dem Flur ist es doch ziemlich kalt."

Jessica schien einen Moment irritiert, bis ihr Blick tiefer wanderte und auf ihr freizügiges Schlümpfe-Top fiel. Eine leichte Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht. „Oh. Gute Idee," murmelte sie verlegen und zog Sam ohne Umschweife aus dem Weg. „Komm schon Sam, mach Platz. Er ist sicher nicht aus reiner Höflichkeit hier. - Nur herein spaziert, Dean." Sie warf Sammy einen warnenden Blick zu und verschwand am Ende des Flurs, während der Dean widerwillig in das hell eingerichtete Wohnzimmer führte.

Er sah alles andere als begeistert aus das Dean es über die Türschwelle geschafft hatte, noch dazu mit Hilfe seiner eigenen Freundin. „Was willst du hier?"

„Ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier, okay? Es geht um Dad." Dean wäre jetzt auch lieber woanders und er hatte keine Probleme damit, Sam's scharfen Tonfall zu erwidern. Schließlich war auch das Teil der jahrelang einstudierten Winchester - Choreographie, nicht wahr?

Bevor sie dazu übergehen konnten sich ein verbales Gefecht zu liefern, kam Jessica in einem rosa Morgenmantel herein. „Hab ich das eben richtig gehört? Eurem Dad ist doch nichts passiert, oder?" Sie klang ehrlich besorgt und Sam's Haltung entspannte sich, als sie seine Hand nahm und drückte.

Dean fing sich einen warnenden Blick ein. Nicht, dass der nötig war. Er hatte nicht angenommen das Sam auf Risiko gegangen und ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Davon abgesehen gab es Tausende Dinge, die einem Winchester zustoßen konnten... Aber es war nicht Dean's Sache, seinen kleinen Bruder daran zu erinnern. Also lächelte er ihr beruhigend zu: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Unser Dad ist vor ein paar Tagen verschwunden."

Sam schnaubte abfällig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist doch nichts neues. Früher oder später taucht er schon wieder auf. Du kennst ihn doch. Er macht sicher nur wieder... Überstunden."

Dean hatte absolut keine Lust auf lange Gespräche mit schön klingenden Metaphern oder ähnlichem Unsinn, nur damit Sammy mit seiner Freundin Verstecken spielen konnte. Oder auf seine schlecht gespielte Gleichgültigkeit. „So einfach ist das nicht. Dad wollte auf die Jagd gehen. Er hat nicht zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt angerufen und ich mache mir Sorgen."

Zugegeben, er trug ein bisschen dick auf. Aber nach Sammy's Erfahrung musste „Ärger" schon eher eine Katastrophe sein, bevor Dean deutlich sagte, dass er nicht mehr weiter wusste.

Und es funktionierte. Sein Lächeln war wie weggewischt und seine Stimme todernst, als er sich Jessica zuwandte: „Würdest du uns entschuldigen? Dean und ich müssen kurz draußen was besprechen."

BREAK

Im Treppenhaus rührte sich immer noch nichts, doch Dean hätte einen anderen Ort für diese Diskussion vorgezogen. Aber Sam zog ihn am Arm die Stufen hinunter und redete ohne Luft zu holen, Frust und Fassungslosigkeit deutlich in jeder Geste. „Mann, ich bitte dich! Du kannst nicht nach zwei Jahren hier auftauchen, noch dazu mitten in der Nacht und erwarten, dass ich gleich mit dir losziehe!"

Dean machte sich mit einem Ruck los und versperrte ihm am Ende der Treppe den Weg. „Du hast mich offensichtlich nicht verstanden, Sammy. Dad ist verschwunden. Du musst mir helfen, ihn zu finden."

Sam klang unbeeindruckt: „Erinnerst du dich an den Poltergeist in Armherst? Die Teufelstore in Clifton oder die Sache mit der Hexe? Da war er auch verschwunden. Er ist doch ständig weg. Und du hast dich deswegen noch nie aufgeregt."

„Ganz genau, weil ich auch noch nie einen Grund dazu hatte." Dean ließ ihn vorbei, damit er sein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht sehen konnte. Er hatte den Kleinen schon fast. „Er war vorher nie so lange weg ohne sich zumindest zu melden. - Also, kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?"

Sam wich seinem Blick aus, was ein gutes Zeichen war. „Nein. Tut mir leid." Er starrte geradezu störrisch auf einen dunklen Wasserfleck über Dean's rechter Schulter. Der zählte innerlich langsam von Zehn runter und fragte dann betont ruhig: „Wieso nicht?"

„Ich habe mir geschworen nicht mehr zu jagen. Und das ist endgültig." Das er Dean doch noch ansah sollte wohl seine Entschlossenheit zum Ausdruck bringen.

Doch er hatte diesen bittenden Blick, den Dean schon vor zwei Jahren gesehen hatte. Und so erweckte er eher den Eindruck, als wolle er seinen Entschluss verteidigen. - Dabei war das doch nichts neues.

Sie wussten doch beide, warum er nach dem Streit damals zur Uni abgehauen war. Aber wenn Sam die Sache jetzt durchkauen musste, damit er letzten Endes _doch_ klein beigab, weil er sich eben _doch_ Sorgen um Dad machte - nur zu. Dean konnte das ausnutzen.

„Ach, komm schon. Es war nicht immer leicht. Aber so schlimm war es auch nicht."

„Ach ja? Als ich Dad sagte, dass ich Angst habe vor dem Ding unter meinem Bett, da hat er mir eine 45er in die Hand gedrückt!"

„Ja und? Was hätte er denn sonst tun sollen?"

Sam starrte fassungslos zurück: „Dean, ich war keine 9 Jahre alt. Er hätte sagen müssen: 'Hab keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit'."

„'Hab keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit'? Willst du mich verarschen? So ein Scheiß kann dich das Leben kosten, Sammy." Dean verpasste ihm für den Blödsinn einen kräftigen Stoß in Richtung Tür. „Mann, Junge - du weißt doch, was da draußen los ist. Sag mir nicht dir wäre 'ne hübsche Lüge lieber gewesen."

Sam atmete tief durch, offensichtlich bemüht, die Sache nicht eskalieren zu lassen. „Ja, _ich weiß_ und nein, vielleicht wäre das keine Lösung gewesen. Jedenfalls nicht für einen Winchester." Jetzt klang er bitter. „Aber nach Mom's Tod war Dad doch nur noch davon besessen, dieses Ding zu jagen, dass sie umgebracht hat. Bis heute versucht er erfolglos, es zu finden. Und deswegen töten wir einfach alles, was sich aufspüren lässt."

„Ja und retten so ganz nebenbei Menschenleben."

Einen langen Moment standen sie einfach nur im schwach beleuchteten Hausflur und starrten sich an. Bevor daraus ein verdammter Wettbewerb werden konnte, schob Dean Sam beiseite.

„Glaubst du wirklich, Mom hätte sich so ein Leben für uns gewünscht?" Sam's Stimme klang weich und Dean spürte, wie sich dieser berüchtigte Welpenblick zwischen seine Schulterblätter bohrte. Zeit für einen Strategiewechsel: „Sie ist tot, Sammy." Mit diesen Worten stieß er die Tür auf, verschwand in die Nacht und ging nach ein paar Metern die Stufen zum Parkplatz hinauf.

Wie erwartet folgte Sam ihm, nicht bereit sein Argument fallen zu lassen, wo Dean ihm scheinbar eine Angriffsfläche bot. Er hatte bisher schließlich noch nie von ihr gesprochen, egal, wie sehr ein kleiner Junge ihn damals bekniet, gebettelt und getobt hatte.

„Ich meine - das Waffentraining? Silber einschmelzen, um Kugeln zu gießen? Mann, Dean - wir sind wie Krieger aufgewachsen."

Dean lehnte sich gegen die Motorhaube des Impalas und setzte eine angefressene Miene auf, bereit für die letzten hundert Meter dieser Farce. „Was wär dir denn lieber gewesen? Ein ganz stinknormales Leben, wie es alle anderen da draußen führen? Ist es das?"

„Nein. Nicht normal. Nur sicher."

Und es war endlich raus. Sam's nicht ganz so geheimer Herzenswunsch, serviert auf einem silbernen Tablett. Der Dean, den er glaubte zu kennen, der wäre jetzt vielleicht ausgerastet oder hätte ihn von oben herab bemitleidet... Aber sie hatten diese Nacht ja immerhin schon etabliert, dass Dean erwachsen geworden war. Zeit dem kleinen Bruder zu zeigen, wie sehr er sich tatsächlich „verändert" hatte.

„Ich weiß, Sammy."

„Dean -"

„Ich _weiß_, okay? Du wolltest aufs College gehen - ich hab die Bücher dafür gestohlen, schon vergessen? Und Dad war es doch, der dir damals gesagt hat: 'Junge, wenn du jetzt durch diese Tür gehst, dann für immer;' richtig? Kein Wunder, dass du ihn beim Wort genommen hast. Und ich sehe ja, das es dir hier gut geht. Du hast sicher Spitzennoten, eine süße Freundin - ich versteh das."

Sam machte den Mund auf, doch Dean warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Jetzt redete er. „Aber Dad steckt in ernsten Schwierigkeiten. Wenn er nicht schon tot ist. Ich spüre das, Sammy."

Sam starrte ihn an, als wäre sein Weltbild gerade ernsthaft ins Wanken geraten. Zeit für den Todesstoß, damit sie endlich fahren konnten. „Ich schaff das nicht alleine."

Sam blinzelte hilflos: „Doch, natürlich schaffst du das, Dean."

„Ja, vielleicht. Ich will aber nicht. Und ich will nicht, dass du wieder jagst. Nicht gegen deinen Willen, jedenfalls. Nimm einfach nur mit mir seine letzte heiße Spur auf, okay? Dieses Wochenende. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht."

Sam wich seinem Blick aus und studierte intensiv die Risse im Asphalt. Ganz wie erwartet war er aus der Bahn geworfen. Dean hatte sich nicht an das festgelegte Winchester-Skript gehalten und nun wusste Sammy nicht mehr, woran er war.

Ein paar stille Minuten vergingen, nur unterbrochen von einem alten Pick-up, der die Straße runter rollte. Doch schließlich: „Was hat er denn gejagt?"

Dean verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, umrundete den Impala und machte den Kofferraum auf. Auf den ersten Blick war der völlig leer, doch als er die Abdeckung des Geheimfachs hochhob, kamen Dutzende Waffen, Salz- und Benzinkanister sowie Talismane zum Vorschein. Er missbrauchte seine abgesägte Schrotflinte als Stütze, damit er die Hände zum Suchen frei hatte.

Sam kam angetrottet und seufzte widerwillig bei dem Anblick, der für ihn etwas nahezu nostalgische hatte. „Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht mit Dad gegangen?"

„Ich hatte mit dieser Voodoo-Sache in New Orleans genug am Hals, glaub mir," murmelte Dean abwesend und seufzte selber, allerdings wehmütig. Diese Art der Jagd konnte er sich nun für eine lange Zeit abschminken, vorausgesetzt in Palo Alto lief alles nach ihrem Plan.

Sam schnaubte ungläubig: „Was? Dad hat dich allein auf die Jagd gehen lassen?"

Dean warf ihm einen ätzenden Blick zu. „Ich bin 26." Und ich war nicht allein, aber das werde ich dir garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden, Sammy-boy.

Einen Moment lang herrschte angespannte Stille und Sam hatte zumindest den Anstand verlegen auszusehen. Dann war die Sache vergessen, als Dean einen Stoß Papier ertastete: „Alles klar, hier sind sie." Er zog sie unter einer Machete hervor und reichte ihm das erste Blatt.

Back to business.

„Also - Dad hat eine Landstraße in Kalifornien überprüft. Gleich hinter Jericho. Ungefähr vor einem Monat ist dieser Typ," er deutete auf das Foto auf dem Ausdruck, „verschwunden. Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Die Cops fanden nur seinen Wagen und tappen seitdem im Dunklen."

Sam überflog den Zeitungsartikel. „Vielleicht wurde er einfach nur gekidnappt."

Dean gab ihm die restlichen Seiten: „Unwahrscheinlich. Da ist nämlich noch ein Fall im April. Und Dezember. Das geht so weiter, zurück bis 1992. Zehn Vermisste."

„Den Fotos nach alles Männer. Und... hm, alle auf dem gleichen Streckenabschnitt, oder?"

„Ganz genau." Er riss ihm die Papiere wieder aus der Hand. „Es fing an sich zu häufen. Deshalb ist Dad losgefahren, um sich die Sache mal genauer anzusehen. Das war vor mehr als zwei Wochen. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Aber -" Dean zog ein Diktiergerät aus der Tasche seiner Lederjacke und spulte das Band auf Anfang. „Ich bekam vorgestern diese Voice Mail."

Er drückte den Startknopf und Sam lehnte sich vor. Nach ein paar Sekunden Rauschen ertönte John's tiefe Stimme, überlagert von knisternden Störgeräuschen: „Dean. Etwas merkwürdiges geht hier vor sich. Ich glaube, es ist ernst. Ich muss herausfinden, was los ist. Sei bitte _extrem_ vorsichtig. Wir sind alle in großer Gefahr."

Sam wirkte betroffen, wie müde Dad klang, runzelte dann jedoch die Stirn: „Dean, da sind noch elektronische Stimmen drauf."

Dean nickte anerkennend: „Genau. Also hab ich das ganze verlangsamt und mit Goldwave bearbeitet." Er wechselte die Kassette. „Und das hier das Ergebnis."

Das Band surrte einen Moment still vor sich hin, doch dann seufzte eine tragisch traurige Frauenstimme „Ich kann nie wieder nach Hause" aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher. Es war genau die Art von Geisterstimme, die einem im Kino einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken rieseln ließ.

Sam verfiel in seine typisch verkniffene Denkerpose und murmelte leise „Nie nach Hause" vor sich hin, während Dean alles zurück in den Kofferraum warf und die Abdeckung runterklappte. Mit vorsichtig dosiertem Schwung ließ er den Deckel zufallen und lehnte sich dagegen. „Also, was sagst du?"

Sam starrte einen Moment den weißen Appartementblock und vor allem ein bestimmtes Fenster im ersten Stock an. Ganz offensichtlich macht er sich nach der Nachricht auf dem Band genug Sorgen um Dad, um sie sich auch endlich einzugestehen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug traf er seine Entscheidung. „Na schön," er nickte Dean mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu. „Ich helfe dir, ihn zu finden. - Aber Montagmorgen muss ich wieder zurück sein. Warte hier, ich pack ein paar Sachen und bringe es Jess bei."

Dean machte es sich wieder auf der Motorhaube bequem, zufrieden damit, dass sein kleiner Plan geklappt hatte. Dennoch war er, schon aus Gewohnheit, neugierig: „Was ist denn am Montag so wichtiges?"

Sam drehte sich um und zögerte mit einer Antwort. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Dean die Nachricht aufnehmen würde. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck: „Ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Oder besser: ein Aufnahmegespräch. Für die juristische Fakultät."

Ah, deswegen mussten sie so spontan handeln. Sammy lief Gefahr, der Jagd endgültig den Rücken zu kehren und sich in einer Kleinstadtkanzlei niederzulassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er für die süße Blondine schon einen Ring gekauft und feilte an seinem Text für den Antrag... Dean geriet bei dem Gedanken beinahe ins Wanken, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Jura... Deine Entscheidung, Sammy. Ist deine Zukunft - aber gratulieren werd ich dir nicht. Aber wenn ich Ärger habe, kannst du mich raushauen... Ist vielleicht ganz praktisch."

Einen Augenblick lang sah Sam genauso aus wie Bobby, kurz bevor der einem - natürlich nur um sicherzugehen - Weihwasser verabreichte. Doch dann lachte er hilflos, als sei ihm ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herzen gefallen. „Dean, ich... du..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, sprachlos. „Also geht das klar?"

„Sicher. Ein Wochenende. Montag zurück. Deal."

BREAK

Dean beobachtete, wie Sam im Haus verschwand. Dann fischte er sein Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer, die ihm im Laufe der Jahre in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war.

Ein Freizeichen ertönte, dann knackte es laut in der Leitung und die Mail Box ging ran. Es gab keine Ansage, nur einen Signalton. „Ich bin's. Keine Probleme. Sam wird mich nach Jericho begleiten. Wir sind vor Sonntagnacht nicht zurück. Fall es Ärger gibt melde ich mich wieder. Und, hey - tu mir den Gefallen und sag ihm, er soll die Kleine schnell töten."

BREAK

03. November 2005 - Tankstelle

Dean steckte seine Brieftasche weg, schnappte sich die braune Papiertüte mit seinem Einkauf und verließ das Tankstellenhäuschen. Der Impala war neben der Zapfsäule geparkt und er konnte durch die Heckscheibe sehen, wie Sam in der Kiste mit seinen MC's rumkramte.

Sein kleiner Bruder verlor wirklich keine Zeit damit, in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückzufallen. Aber wenigstens wusste Dean so was er zu erwarten hatte. Der sandige Boden knirschte unter seinen Schuhsohlen, als er rüber zum Wagen ging. Er klopfte gegen das Seitenfenster und hielt demonstrativ ein Twix hoch: „Lust auf Frühstück?"

Sam warf dem Schokoriegel nur einen kurzen, betont angewiderten Blick zu. „Nein danke."

Dean beförderte seine Ausbeute mit einem Schulterzucken auf die Rückbank. Während er den Tank voll machte klickten Kassetten geräuschvoll gegeneinander. Die einzigen anderen Kunden hatten zwei kleine Kinder dabei. Die Geschwister stritten sich lautstark um Gummibärchen. Eine friedliche Idylle mitten im Nirgendwo.

„Sag mal, wie bezahlst du das eigentlich alles? Erzähl mir nicht das die alte Masche noch zieht."

„Was sonst?" Dean grinste dem kleinen Mädchen zu, dass die Tüte für sich erobert hatte. „Die Geisterjagd ist nicht gerade ein einträgliches Geschäft. Da wirst du als Anwalt später mehr Kohle scheffeln. Außerdem stellen wir doch nur die Anträge. Das sie die bewilligen,- also dafür können wir doch nichts!" Er grinste und drehte den Tankverschluss wieder zu.

Dean hatte mittlerweile noch eine andere Einnahmequelle, aber die verschwieg er wohl wissentlich.

„Und mit welchem Namen hast du dieses Mal unterschrieben?" Sam warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu, als Dean sich in den Ledersitz neben ihm fallen ließ.

„Burt Aframian. Und sein Sohn, Hector. Die haben uns gleich zwei geschickt."

Sam kämpfte erfolglos gegen das Grinsen an, dass um seine Mundwinkel zuckte und nickte. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Holzkiste in seinem Schoß und Zickengesicht # 18 („Zeit für eine Bildungsmaßnahme") ging online. „Mann, ich sag dir was: Du musst endlich diese Dinger von Dad loswerden."

Dean zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, konzentrierte sich jedoch lieber darauf sein Baby vorsichtig über die viel zu hohe Bordsteinkante und zurück auf die Straße zu lenken.

„Ich meine, komm schon! Musikkassetten - schon mal was von MP3 Playern gehört? Und dann...," er kramte eine MC hervor und hielt sie Dean unter die Nase, bis der entnervt seine Hand wegschlug. „Black Sabbath? Metallica? Das ist Friseursalonmusik der 80er Jahre!"

Dean achtete mit einem Auge auf die freie Fahrbahn, griff in die Kiste auf Sam's Schoß und schob seine Beute in die Stereoanlage. Sekunden später röhrten die ersten Bässe und Gitarrenriffs durch den Innenraum. „Hausordnung, Sammy. Der Fahrer wählt die Musik." Er warf ihm die leere Hülle zu.

Sam fing sie geschickt auf und pfefferte sie zu den anderen zurück, sichtlich angefressen. „'Sammy' ist der Name eines kleinen, pummeligen 12-Jährigen, klar? Ich heiße Sam."

„Huh. Also genau genommen heißt du Sam-U-E-L," korrigierte er in einem penetranten Singsang.

Sam's wütende Antwort ging in „Highway to Hell" unter, als Dean die Lautstärke bis zum Anschlag aufdrehte.

BREAK

03. November 2005 - 7 Meilen vor Jericho

Eine Jagd mit Sam hatte auch immer ihre positiven Seiten - der Junge ist in Sachen Recherche nicht nur ein williges Opfer, sondern Gold wert.

„Vielen Dank," Sam klappte sein Handy zu. „Es gibt weder im Krankenhaus noch in der Leichenhalle jemanden, auf den Dad's Beschreibung passt. Das ist schon mal ein gutes Zeichen."

Dean nickte, alle Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne gerichtet. „Sieh dir das an."

Vor ihnen spannte sich eine hässliche Stahlträgerkonstruktion über einen breiten Fluss. Mehrere Einsatzwagen des County Sheriffs parkten in der Nähe und mitten auf der Brücke stand ein dunkelgrüner Wagen. Die Scheinwerfer waren an und alle Türen aufgerissen. Ein Officer kniete neben dem linken Hinterreifen und nahm Proben, während ein anderer sich über die Brüstung lehnte und etwas hinunter rief.

Dean sah ein paar Taucher am anderen Ufer stehen, als er den Impala ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Seitenstreifen anhielt. Er beugte sich an Sam vorbei, um das Handschuhfach zu öffnen. Schnell zog er eine kleine Schachtel hervor und durchsuchte ihren Inhalt aus Plastikkarten nach einem ganz bestimmten, gefälschten Ausweiß.

Ihrem Dad nahm man die Nummer eher ab, allein aufgrund seines Alters, aber für diese Kleinstadtbullen würde ihr Schauspieltalent schon ausreichen. „Na los." Dean ignorierte Sam's nervöse „bloß nichts illegales" Miene, stieg aus und näherte sich dem Fahrzeug so lässig, als hätte er jedes Recht der Welt, an einem Tatort herum zu spazieren.

Sam warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, als säßen sie schon im Knast, spielte dann aber mit. Blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie an Informationen kommen wollten. Solange konnte sein letzte Jagd doch gar nicht her sein!

Im Näherkommen sahen sie zum ersten Mal, dass die Fensterscheiben des Wagens voller Blut waren. Es war in langen Schlieren das Glas hinunter gelaufen, ausgehend von einem dicken, kreisrunden Fleck. Fliegen sammelten sich um die Stelle.

Als sie nur wenige Schritte entfernt waren, konnte Dean die Polizisten über das Rauschen des Flusses hinweg reden hören. Der jüngere Mann hatte vergebens gerufen und klopfte mit der Faust auf das Autodach, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Partners auf sich zu lenken. Der drehte sich zu ihm um. „Weder Kampfspuren noch Fingerabdrücke. Alles fast schon zu sauber, da drinnen."

„Dieser Junge, Troy - ist der nicht mit deiner Tochter zusammen? Wie hat Amy es aufgenommen?"

Der Mann seufzte und zog seine Latexhandschuhe aus. „Sie hängt in der Stadt Vermisstenanzeigen auf. Ich hatte noch nicht das Herz... Ich meine, bei all dem Blut hier..."

Dean hielt das für ein ebenso gutes Stichwort wie jedes andere: „Vergangenen Monat gab es schon einen ähnlichen Fall, wenn wir richtig informiert wurden."

Beide fuhren wie ertappt herum, die Hände automatisch nahe an ihren Holstern. Der ältere Officer richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, wozu er seinen kleinen Bierbauch einzog und fragte barsch: „Wer sind Sie?"

Dean zeigte seinen Ausweiß mit der Schnelligkeit eines Taschenspielers. „Entschuldigen Sie. Wir sind Federal Marshalls."

Während Dean ihre Blicke kalt erwiderte, schrumpfte Sammy unter der kritischen Musterung in sich zusammen. Seine Großstadtarroganz war dennoch überzeugend genug gespielt. Außerdem musste ja einer im Zweifelsfall den guten Cop spielen können.

Der ältere, Bradley, seinem silbernen Namensschild nach, zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Sind Sie zwei nicht etwas zu jung für Marshalls?"

Dean nickte mit dem leidgeprüften Lächeln von jemanden, auf dessen Kosten dieser Witz öfters ging. „Danke für das Kompliment. - Sie hatten doch schon genau den gleichen Fall, oder?"

Bradley nickte zögerlich: „Das ist richtig. Ungefähr eine Meile von hier wurde der letzte Wagen gefunden. Und davor gab es noch weitere..."

Sam warf Dean einen kurzen Blick zu und verwickelte dann beide Officer in ein Gespräch, damit der sich in der Zwischenzeit das Wageninnere ansehen konnte.

Sie hatten als Team noch mehr als genug Ecken und Kanten, aber alte Gewohnheiten wurde man eben nur schwer los.

Das Innere war tatsächlich ungewöhnlich sauber. Im Fußraum lagen ein paar leere Plastikflaschen und die Sitze aus Lederimitat waren voller Brotkrümel, aber es gab nirgendwo auch nur einen Spritzer Blut.

Dean fand nichts weiter, nahm aber einen tiefen Atemzug, nur um sicherzugehen. Das Pulver für die Fingerabdrücke übertünchte es fast, doch er glaubte einen Hauch von Ozon riechen zu können. Und das obwohl alle Türen offen standen und ein kräftiger Wind wehte. Interessant.

Er tauchte wieder aus der Versenkung auf und fiel Sammy ins Wort: „Irgendwelche Verbindungen zwischen den Opfern? Ich meine, abgesehen davon, dass alle Männer waren."

Bradley schüttelte den Kopf und kratze sich an seinem Stoppelbart: „Nein. Nicht dem jetzigen Ermittlungsstand nach."

Sam kritzelte etwas in sein kleines Notizbuch, dankte dem anderen Cop und umrundete mit aufmerksamen Blick den Wagen, bis er neben Dean stehen blieb. „Und haben Sie schon eine Theorie?"

„Nein. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... Wir haben noch keine Ahnung. Ein Serienmörder vielleicht, aber -"

In dem Moment fiel Dean eine aus Deutschland importierte Luxuslimousine auf, die langsam den Highway auf sie zu fuhr. Sein Spinnensinn meldete sich. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Officer. Wir melden uns bei Ihnen." Er gab Sam, verborgen durch die Karosserie, einen leichten Tritt. Schnell, aber nicht auffälliger als der Rest ihrer Laienposse, traten sie den geordneten Rückzug an.

„Überlassen wir den Rest Mulder und Scully," flüsterte Dean Sam zu, als zwei Anzugträger an ihnen vorbei marschierten. „Wir haben alle Infos, die wir brauchen. Und wenn wir dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen -"

„- finden wir Dad."

BREAK

03. November 2005 – Jericho; Innenstadt

Sie liefen noch keine fünf Minuten durch das kleine Einkaufs- und Vergnügungsviertel von Jericho, als ihnen eine junge Frau beim Kino auffiel.

Sie trug einen dicken Stapel Papier im einen Arm und hantierte mit Tesafilm herum. Sie hatte sich offensichtlich vom Einkaufszentrum aus vorgearbeitet, denn dort klebten schon an jedem Baum Anschläge mit dem Foto von Troy.

Dean verlor keine Zeit: „Hi. Sie sind Amy, richtig?"

Sie hatte hübsche Rehaugen, doch sie waren gerötet und ihre Stupsnase ganz wund. Sie stopfte eine Handvoll schwarze Strähnen zurück unter ihre Stoffmütze und schniefte leise, bevor sie mit belegter Stimme antwortete. „Ja, bin ich. Was gibt es?"

„Troy hat uns von dir erzählt. Wir sind seine Onkel. Das ist Sam und ich bin Dean."

Sam setzte seinen lammfrommen Unschuldsblick auf und Amy's misstrauisch, abwehrende Haltung entspannte sich. Noch ein Vorteil.

„Oh. Er hat mal einen Onkel erwähnt. Ich weiß nur, dass seine Eltern mit dem Rest der Familie zerstritten sind...?"

Die Frau wäre eine leichte Beute für jeden, angefangen beim Versicherungsvertreter bis zum Möchtegernmedium. Lügengeschichten ließen sich um so leichter auftischen, je mehr die Leute mitspielten. Und das hier war eine sehr gute Vorlage.

„Ja, ist 'ne lange und alte Geschichte. Wir hatten aber schon länger einen Besuch geplant."

Sam warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, schlug aber in die gleiche Kerbe: „Ja und dann hörten wir, was passiert ist. Und deshalb dachten wir, dass wir etwas rumfragen sollten. Wir machen uns Sorgen um ihn."

Ein Goth-Mädchen kam um die Ecke gestürmt, umarmte Amy von hinten und funkelte Dean und Sam abwechselnd wütend an: „Hey, wer seid ihr Typen? Bist du in Ordnung, Amy? Haben die dich angemacht?"

„Nein, nein. Alles okay, Pam." Sie machte sich los und ließ zu, dass ihre Freundin ihr den Stapel abnahm. „Das sind Troys Onkel. Und... Hey, warum gehen wir nicht alle in den Diner und reden dort weiter?"

BREAK

Amy und Pam saßen ihnen in der gelben Sitzecke gegenüber und nippten an ihren Latte macchiatos.

Sam hatte sie mit ein bisschen Small Talk, seiner mitfühlenden Art und seinem Welpenblick um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Dean konnte sich entspannt zurücklehnen und ihm die Befragung überlassen.

„Ich hatte Troy angerufen," erzählte Amy gerade. „Er war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Dann muss er etwas gesehen haben, oder so. Wir haben gerade noch gequatscht und dann meinte er auf einmal, dass er zurückrufen würde." Sie putze sich die Nase und schaute weg, zum Fenster hinaus. „Aber er hat es nicht getan."

Pam legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schulter und bot ihr mit der freien Hand eine Packung Taschentücher an. Amy stopfte das benutzte Tempo in einen kleinen Tischmülleimer und zog ein neues hervor.

„Tatsächlich? Hat er... vielleicht etwas merkwürdiges gesagt?"

Amy schüttelte stumm den Kopf und fing an, mit ihrer Halskette zu spielen. Der silberne Anhänger glänzte in dem Neonlicht der eckigen Deckenlampe.

Sam warf einen Blick darauf und meinte dann: „Ihre Kette ist schön."

Sie lächelte und fuhr das uralte Symbol liebevoll mit dem Zeigefinger nach. „Troy hat sie mir letztes Jahr geschenkt. Er wollte meinen Eltern Angst einjagen." Sie tauschte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Pam und beide lächelten, als sie sich erinnerten. „Sie sind streng katholisch und waren ganz entsetzt wegen diesem Teufelszeug."

Dean unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als Sam das Gesicht verzog und sie in nachsichtigem Tonfall belehrte: „Eigentlich bedeutet ein Pentagramm das genaue Gegenteil. Es schützt sehr wirkungsvoll vor dem Bösen."

Die Mädels starrten ihn an als hätte er verkündet, er glaube noch an den Weihnachtsmann. Dean knuffte Sam in die Rippen. „Ich meine natürlich nur, wenn man so ein Zeug glaubt."

„Na ja...," Amy nippte an ihrem Latte und drehte das Pentagramm nachdenklich hin und her. „Ich meine - wenn so viele Leute verschwinden, noch dazu spurlos... Menschen reden dann so einiges."

„Was denn?" hakte Sam prompt nach.

„Es existiert hier so eine Legende. Eine junge Frau wurde auf dem Centennial Highway ermordet. Das war wohl vor über zwanzig Jahren - keine Ahnung, was da genau geschah. Jedenfalls soll sie immer noch da draußen sein."

Pam nickte enthusiastisch und zog ihren schwarzen Lippenstift nach. Als ihre Freundin keine Anstalten machte weiterzureden, stopfte sie ihn zurück in ihren kleinen Beutel und sprang für sie ein. „Genau. Und angeblich steht sie bei nebligem Wetter am Straßenrand. Wenn du so dumm bist und anhältst - dann verschwindest du für immer." Sie lachte glockenhell. „Gruselig, nicht?"

BREAK

03. November 2005 – Jericho; Bibliothek/Stadtarchiv

Im hinteren Teil des Saals roch es muffig und es war nur wenig los. Die alten Klassiker hatten weniger Anziehungskraft als die Liebesromane und Fantasystories weiter vorne.

Dean blätterte in ein paar Zeitschriften, während Sam an einem der PCs ein paar Suchanfragen wegen des angeblichen Mords auf dem Highway ausprobierte. Er sparte sich gerne den lästigen Rechercheteil der Jagd - und Sam ging schließlich voll darin auf. „Dean," rief er leise.

Unter dem strengen Blick der matronenhaften Bibliothekarin legte er sein Heft zurück und rollte sich auf seinem Stuhl zu ihm rüber. Dean stand auf und stützte sich auf Sam's Schultern ab, um eine gute Sicht auf den Bildschirm zu haben.

Sam grummelte etwas, fasste dann aber den Artikel des „Jericho Herald" für ihn zusammen, den er aufgerufen hatte. „Also... Es war 1981. Constance Welch, 24 Jahre alt, sprang von der Sylvania-Bridge und ertrank im Fluss, der gerade Hochwasser führte."

„Scheint zu passen. Steht da auch, warum sie es tat?"

Sam scrollte den Text weiter nach unten, zu einem alten Familienfoto. Eine junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren hatte die Arme um ihren Sohn und seine pausbäckige Schwester gelegt. „Eine Stunde bevor man sie fand hatte sie die Polizei angerufen. Ihre beiden Kinder lagen tot in der Badewanne. Sie hatte sie nur einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen..." Er räusperte sich. „Hier, ihr Ehemann sagte zu dem Reporter: 'Unsere beiden Kinder waren nicht mehr da und das hat Constance nicht ertragen.'"

„Sammy, heb dir dein Mitleid für Troy auf oder den nächsten, der sie mitnimmt, okay?" Dean ließ zu, dass Sam ihn abschüttelte. „Wie heißt ihr Mann?"

Sam klickte auf einen Link, der zu einem anderen Artikel über das tragische Unglück führte. „Ah - Joseph Welch. Und - kommt dir diese Brücke auch so bekannt vor?"

Ein schwarzweiß Aufnahme zeigte den trauernden Ehemann, wie er sich schwer auf die Brüstung einer Brücke stützte. Genau dort hatte die Polizei Troys Wagen gefunden. Jackpot.

Dean klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Gut. Sehen wir uns die doch noch mal näher an."

tbc...

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

AN: Der zweite Teil des Chapters wird sich verzögern – bin privat dieses Jahr busy, was meine Muse negativ beeinträchtigt... Da das hier aber mein Baby ist, bleibt jeder mögliche Hiatus vorübergehend und wird schnellstmöglich wieder aufgehoben; bitte um eurer Verständnis!

11


End file.
